God Wars Dungeon
The God Wars Dungeon (also known as GWD) is a Multicombat area where armies of various gods left over from the God Wars fight one another to the death. Jagex has classified the God Wars Dungeon as the most dangerous place in all of RuneScape . Therefore, it is recommended that players who wish to explore the God Wars Dungeon only bring items which they are willing to lose. Note that players need high Slayer levels in order to kill many of the creatures found within the dungeon. Players must either have 60 Strength (temporary boosts work) or 60 Agility in order to gain entry, and they must have defeated Dad in the Troll Stronghold quest. If players are new to the God Wars Dungeon, bringing one item of each god to stay safe (Armadyl, Zamorak, Saradomin and Bandos) is advised. The God Wars Dungeon contains four different armies. The minions of each army are dedicated to a god involved in the God Wars: Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin, and Zamorak. A god's minions will attack anyone who does not wear an item dedicated/blessed by that god. The gods' chambers in the dungeon can attract many players because of the exclusive items that can only be obtained there. Bandos' Stronghold, which contains General Graardor and his captains, is often the place most crowded with players. The God Wars Dungeon was released on 28 August 2007 . Its release was announced in the Behind the Scenes of August 2007 . History The God Wars Dungeon is an enormous cave hidden north of Trollheim and seems to be one of the last remaining battlefields of the god wars. Saradomin, Armadyl, Bandos and Zamorak, the last active gods of the god wars, were, and still are, fighting against each other inside this dungeon. During the god wars. Zamorak had gathered an army so powerful that nothing could stop him from getting victory. So Saradomin gathered a triumverate of gods to decide what to do against him. This is when they decided to create the godsword, a weapon powerful enough to slay even a god. They gathered an army and gave the Aviansies of Armadyl the task to send the godsword to them. So that the army would be able to destroy Zamorak once and for all. Unfortunately, Zamorak attacked the army before the godsword could even reach them. And he also launched an attack on the Aviansies trying to take the godsword from them. But the aviansies fought back and were forced to retreat into an ancient temple in the mountains. There they continued to fight for the godsword. Saradomin and Bandos quickly sent their armies to the temple to aid the aviansies in their battle. However, the lack of trust made the gods turn against each other, and the conflict became a four-way battle. Now the gods fought against each other for the mighty godsword. But before any god could get their hands on the Godsword, Guthix awoke from his sleep and quickly made an end of the god wars. According to armies of Gielinor, Guthix sent his armies to keep the battle going until a guthixian named Aeternam could cast a spell upon the dungeon which would freeze all the armies fighting inside the temple for the rest of eternity. The dungeon thus contains many creatures that are now extinct elsewhere on Gielinor, having perished during the God Wars. In the fifth age, however, tectonic activity in Gielinor and long rows of fires lit by adventurers thawed the dungeon and all of the combatants within. The now unfrozen combatants of the dungeon still believed the God Wars was still in full swing, and continued to fight for the Godsword. After the dungeon was unfrozen, a dwarf discovered the dungeon. And the Temple knights of Asgarnia also heard of this. Fearing the return of some ancient evil, they immediately sent some of their best warriors to the dungeon to investigate. But all of the knights were killed within the dungeon except one, who managed to escape the dungeon and now lies dying at it's entrance. Getting there * Players with level 61 Magic who have completed the Eadgar's Ruse quest may use a Trollheim Teleport to teleport to Trollheim. Climb down the east side of the mountain. * Alternatively, players who have at least started the Troll Stronghold quest may walk from Burthorpe using same route as in the quest. Bring Climbing boots (or buy them from Tenzing for 12 coins) and then go to Trollheim. * If you have a player owned house in Rellekka you can teleport there using the teleport to house spell ( which requires 1 law, 1 earth and 1 air) or House Teleport tab, from there walk east. If you look carefully on the world map, you will see a path that leads from the Fremennik Province to the land of the Trolls. This route also requires Climbing Boots. Once at the eastern foot of Trollheim, go north past Thrower trolls (using the Protect from Ranged prayer to avoid constant ranged attacks is strongly recommended.) Go up the north-east valley until a large boulder is reached. The entrance * Push the boulder (requires level 60 Strength). Note that you can use boosts. * Alternatively, use the agility shortcut (requires level 60 Agility), which is a small niche in a rock slide (first rock to the east).You can also use boosts for this entrance. ** Note: The agility shortcut (climb rocky stoneholds) further to the north-east is a one-way route from the GWD area into level 31 Wilderness at the Forgotten Cemetery. Players cannot use the shortcut from the Wilderness to get to the GWD area. * Once past the boulder or through the shortcut, the area before the dungeon entrance is icy cold. This drains run energy, lowers stats, and causes damage. (Run energy will be continually replenished if the player is under the effect of the salt-water spring). * There are several aggressive level 132-136 Ice wolves near the entrance. * Don't forget to bring a Rope if it's your first time. The Dying Knight * North-west of the dungeon entrance, talk to the Dying knight and receive the Knight's notes. The knight asks you to bring the notes without examining them to Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador Park. You can enter the dungeon without bringing the notes to Sir Tiffy. You don't even need the note to enter, just speak to the knight before entering the first time. (If you bring the notes to Sir Tiffy, he will take them whether you have read them or not.) * Use a rope on the entrance (only required for the first visit) and enter the dungeon. The helmet of the dying knight is similar to an Elite black full helm except that looks like white metal. "Elite white armour" does not exist though. After delivering the notes, Sir Gerry (the knight's real name) is overcome by his suffering and dies. Requirements * 60 Strength or 60 Agility to get to the entrance. * A coil of rope (only required for the first time entering the dungeon). * Rock climbing boots (75,000 coins from Tenzing) or 2 fire runes and 2 law runes for Trollheim teleport * Defeated Dad in the Troll Stronghold quest if you plan on walking or completion of Eadgar's Ruse if you plan on using Trollheim teleport. Items Recommended items * Around 8 Prayer potions or Super restore potions. * Good food (such as Saradomin brews, sharks, rocktails, tuna potatoes or monkfish) * One-click teleport (such as the Ectophial. Teleport tablets, or Teleport scrolls.) * Super sets may also be used, but are not necessary. * 2 additional ropes for Saradomin's Encampment (see below). * Antipoison or Super anti-poison - only needed for Zamorak's general as he can poison greatly. * Stat restore potion - coming through the icy area above the dungeon lowers stats. * Around 50-200 Bones to Peaches - They turn ALL bones in your inventory to peaches after an update, which can heal you greatly if you are out of food. Just collect the bones as you kill, then break the tab to make every bone in your inventory a peach. To find out more click on the link above. God-related protection Below is a table of equipment belonging to the four Gods. The combatants will not attack you if a piece of armour dedicated to their God is worn. Note that the items must be equipped and not just kept in the inventory. You can also bring fully grown pets or familiars of certain Gods to stop the forces from attacking (they must be following you for this to take effect). For example, equipping an Armadyl pendant, Ancient mace, Zamorak platelegs, and Saradomin cloak will give full protection against attacks from the minions. Since each item must be equipped as Worn Equipment, it doesn't help to take two different god items that are worn in the same place. The following table can help avoid this problem. The Saradomin and Zamorak mjolnirs do not give protection. The Falador shield (1, 2, or 3) and staff of light do not give protection from Saradomin followers. One of the cheapest ways of protection via equipped items only is to wear a Monk's robe (bottom), a Zamorak robe, an ancient mace and an Armadyl pendant (obtained from the Temple of Ikov quest). This will protect against Saradomin, Zamorak, Bandos and Armadyl respectively. The Grand Exchange total of these items is approximately + round -2}}}} coins. The ancient mace can be replaced by talking to Tegdak, north-east of the Dorgesh-Kaan market, who will provide another for 1,000 coins. Equipping all of these items causes the monsters in the dungeon to become unaggressive to the player. Using Guthan's It is quite practical to use Guthan's set in many places in the dungeon, such as when on Slayer tasks for spiritual warriors or spiritual rangers or other melee- and ranged-using minions. (Guthan's is difficult to use against mages that can hit high, as the armour has poor magic defence, and is impossible to use against any of Armadyl's followers.) The key for most players using Guthan's is to avoid being attacked in multi-way combat while wearing the set. In the main part of dungeon, this requires one wearing one item of each god in addition to Guthan's. In each of the god's chambers, only an item of that god need be worn in addition to Guthan's. When using Guthan's, it is recommended to bring or wear: * Complete set of Guthan's. * One item for each of the four gods. This should not be in the helm, leg, body, weapon and shield slot. (Guthan's spear uses both hands.) * One super restore potion or restore potion (for recovering from the icy area near the entrance). * One prayer potion (optional; take if there's a chance of occasional prayer use). * One piece of good food (optional; use as insurance against Guthan's failing to activate when health is low). * One-click teleport (such as the Ectophial or Magic tablet). * Super sets (optional). * 2 additional ropes to enter Saradomin's Encampment. * Antipoison or Super antipoison (only needed for Zamorak's general). * Fire runes and nature runes for high level alchemy (optional; use to alchemy steel through rune armour and weapon drops). Using Ranged At 70 ranged it is quite easy to have protection from all monsters in dungeon. With the elite clue scroll update it is possible to have armadyl vambraces, bandos coif, zamorak body and saradomin chaps. Additional notes * Bathing in the Bandos pool in the Oo'glog spa provides the temporary effect (lasts 1 hour) of stopping Bandos's followers attacking (requires completion of the As a First Resort... quest.) * The generals and sergeants are always aggressive, regardless of equipment worn. * It should be noted, to prevent wearing equipment that is unnecessary, that when going after one of the forces in the main room, the force diagonally across from it will not be close enough to attack you, except at the entrance to the dungeon. For full protection you only need: ** Armadyl Corner: Armadyl, Saradomin and Zamorak protection. No Bandos (though, being in the western part of dungeon requires Bandos, but no Saradomin) ** Bandos Corner: Bandos, Zamorak, and Armadyl protection. No Saradomin ** Zamorak Corner: Zamorak, Bandos, and Saradomin protection. No Armadyl ** Saradomin Corner: Saradomin, Zamorak, and Armadyl protection. No Bandos Dungeon areas Main dungeon * When a player first enters the dungeon, they arrive at an area where a huge battle is taking place, with combatants from each army fighting amongst themselves. The four gods being represented in the battle are Saradomin, Zamorak, Armadyl, and Bandos. * Music: Armageddon God chambers * At the edges of the main dungeon are special chambers belonging to each god. Each chamber contains many minions of the chamber's god. Some Zamorak minions also appear in each of the other three chambers, where they usually fight the inhabitants of those chambers. This means a Zamorak item should be equipped in every god chamber, but Armadyl, Bandos, and Saradomin items need be equipped only their respective chambers. This allows the player to swap out items like the Armadyl pendant for more powerful items. * Gaining entry to these chambers requires the players to have certain levels and sometimes use of some equipment. * Summoned familiars can enter all four chambers, although sometimes they may need to be called after the player enters. (Familiars once could not enter Zamorak's chamber and had to be dismissed, but after the update on 8 July 2009, familiars can now cross the bridge.) * At the end of each chamber are the most powerful generals of each god, each with a Combat level of 580-650. Zamorak's Fortress * Location: North-east * Requires: 700 life points remaining - to cross the river (you will not take any damage). (you can use boosts, like Rocktail, Saradomin brew, praying at the Nardah shrine or the Oo'glog Thermal Pool) NOTE: The only way to leave the Fortress without teleports or dying, is to cross the river again. You must have 700 LP. * General: K'ril Tsutsaroth * Music: Zamorak Zoo A player's Prayer level is immediately drained to 0 upon entering. In addition to that, the lighting is dimmed and cannot be magnified by any light sources. Players have reported that despite the dim light, it is still fairly easy to see. The light brightens occasionally but dims again a few seconds (this may be related to entering (brightening) and ending (dimming) combat, but it often does not occur). If the player's destination is this fortress, players who use super restore potions upon entering the God Wars Dungeon may want to delay using the potion until they reach the fortress. This allows some prayer points to be recovered after entering the chamber. The fortress is the only one of the four gods' chambers that contains only the minions of its god. No minions of Saradomin, Armadyl, or Bandos appear here. Saradomin's Encampment * Location: South-east * Requires: 70 Agility, 2 lengths of rope. * General: Commander Zilyana * Music: Strength of Saradomin Agility boosters cannot be used to enter the encampment. Both ropes are only needed for the first-time entry; subsequent entry does not require them. Familiars can be brought down the ropes, but may need to be called at the bottom in order to access its inventory. A few minions of Zamorak (werewolves, vampires, and one gorak) are in the encampment, fighting the minions of Saradomin. Bandos and Armadyl minions do not appear in the encampment. In the encampment's boss chamber, players can see an inaccessible watery area. This was originally thought to be a future expansion to the god wars dungeon, however it was later revealed that it is an abandoned area that was originally intended for an underwater passage to Zamorak's Fortress which was replaced by the current swim across the river due to time constraints. Armadyl's Eyrie * Location: South-west * Requires: 70 Ranged, a mithril grapple and a crossbow. (you can't use boosts) * General: Kree'arra * Music: Armadyl Alliance (You do not need to cross to unlock the music, just stand at the edge of the pit.) All of the Aviansie within the chamber cannot be attacked with Melee, but requires Ranged or Magic attacks. There are a few Zamorak followers roaming the eyrie (goraks, bloodvelds, werewolves, spiritual rangers), so it is a good idea to keep a Zamorak item equipped. The Armadyl and Zamorak minions rarely fight one another in the eyrie. No Saradomin or Bandos minions appear in the eyrie. A mithril grapple is required to leave the eyrie as well to enter it. The crate in the eyrie near the entrance contains a grapple. Players without a grapple can search the crate and get a grapple. Players already having a grapple equipped or in inventory will not find a grapple in the crate, but multiple grapples can be obtained by using the Drop trick. When a grapple is taken from the crate, the crate remains empty for about a minute before a new grapple becomes available there. Players who forget their grapples can ask players who are already in the eyrie to give them one. Bandos' Stronghold * Location: North-west * Requires: 70 Strength, a hammer * General: General Graardor * Music: Bandos Battalion The hammer is required to hit the gong on the big door to enter the chamber. If you happen to forget your hammer, you can kill imps, as they sometimes drop a hammer as loot. The player will automatically enter the stronghold when the gong is hit. Strength potions have no effect for the 70 strength requirement for entry to the stronghold. A hammer is not required to leave the stronghold, and there is no gong on the interior side of the door. Simply walk up next to the door and it will open, or click on the door ('Bang on big door'). The door does not always open. If this happens, walk about 3-4 squares into the stronghold and try again. (Simply staying next to the door and repeatedly clicking it does not cause it to open.) A few minions of Zamorak (a bloodveld, hellhound, werewolf, and imp) are in the stronghold, and some fight the minions of Bandos. (The imp seems never to attack or be attacked.) Saradomin and Armadyl minions do not appear in the stronghold. The Frozen Door In the southern part of the dungeon, just east of the entrance to Armadyl's Eyrie is a door with the symbols of the 4 gods. It is not accessible, and when examined, it says: "It's frozen, I can't open it." On 23 January 2010 there were rumours spreading around RuneScape after the "Strange Power" was unleashed that the frozen door in the Dungeon had become "unfrozen" and "opened" but this was just a hoax. Generals To gain access to each general, players must kill at least 40 members of their respective armies. Altars to recharge your prayer are in each of the general's room, but can be used only once every 10 minutes and cannot be used while in combat. If a player is wearing an item corresponding to that god, they will receive a +1 Prayer boost for each item (e.g. A player with 99 Prayer wearing Bandos tassets, Boots, Chestplate, and Ancient mace, Bandos Coif, Bandos Vambraces, Book of War, will receive 106 Prayer after praying at the Bandos altar). While a general is alive, his/her minions within the chamber will continue to respawn individually, until the general is killed. Each general has three bodyguards, one with magic attack style, range attack style, and melee attack style. The generals are immune to poison; however, their bodyguards can be poisoned. The door to the general's area only opens from the outside. Using the 'teleport' option on the Altar will teleport the player outside the door, but still inside the larger encampment. Saradomin's commander .]] * Name: Commander Zilyana * Race: Icyene * Level: 596 * Attack style: Melee and Magic * Bodyguards: Starlight, Growler, Bree Commander Zilyana is a female Icyene, a humanoid with wings. She is described in the Game Guide as "delivering divine justice with a sharpened tip". Her max hit with melee is 310, lower than the other bosses. Her attacks are very accurate, and of the same speed as throwing knives (2 bars faster than a dagger). In addition, Zilyana sometimes "teleports" around her chamber if the player runs. Before an update, she used to only stay in the middle while players attacked her. In Zilyana's chamber, players can see an inaccessible watery area. This was originally thought to be a future expansion to the god wars dungeon, however it was later revealed that it is an abandoned area that was originally intended for an underwater passage to Zamorak's Fortress which was replaced by the current swim across the river due to time constraints. Zamorak's general .]] * Name: K'ril Tsutsaroth * Race: Kal'Gerion * Level: 650 * Attack style: Melee and Magic * Bodyguards: Balfrug Kreeyath, Tstanon Karlak, Zakl'n Gritch According to the Game Guide, K'ril Tsutsaroth's powers have "destroyed towns and levelled entire cities". His magic attacks are relatively weak compared to melee attacks. His magic attacks hit a maximum of low 300s, and are rarely used. His melee attacks, however, can hit up to 490. He can also hit through protection prayers every now and then, and will drain prayer when he does. Note that using prayer can still help you out, since he doesn't always hit through it. If fighting it, you must always bring a super anti-poison potion because he is the second most poisonous monster in RuneScape. K'ril is a Kal'Gerion created by Bilrach; however, he is classified as a lesser demon by Slayer masters. K'ril Tsutsaroth can also poison, which starts at 168 damage. Armadyl's general .]] * Name: Kree'arra * Race: Aviansie * Level: 580 * Attack style: Ranged, Magic, Melee (when not under attack) * Bodyguards: Wingman Skree, Flockleader Geerin, Flight Killisa Kree'arra cannot be attacked with any Melee attacks. He attacks with melee only when he is not under attack. His Ranged and Magic attacks hit all players in his chamber with a whirlwind attack that knocks players back and freezes them. His maximum hit is 700 with Ranged, 250 (he hits 2 times) with Melee and 210 with Magic. Due to his ability to hit dangerously high hit with ranged attacks, it is wise to keep Protect from Missiles on at all times while in the boss room. Bandos' general .]] * Name: General Graardor * Race: Ourg * Level: 624 * Attack style: Melee, Ranged * Bodyguards: Sergeant Strongstack, Sergeant Steelwill, Sergeant Grimspike General Graardor is very large, brutal, and heavily armoured. Although he does not have a weapon, he still hits very hard and should not be underestimated. He uses Melee and Ranged attacks. His Melee attack can hit up to 600, whilst his Ranged attack has a max hit of 350 (and can hit everyone in the room). Therefore, Protect from Melee is recommended. Until recently, teams could have tanks that would distract General Graardor from everyone else (taking his melee hits) and this strategy would almost always work. However, there was an unannounced update that can make Graardor change his target to somebody else if they have a familiar that is attacking him. This can be avoided by bringing a non-aggressive familiar or by sending your familiar to attack a minion when the general spawns. Rewards The four different types of Godsword hilts, the Bandos hilt, Zamorak hilt, Saradomin hilt, and the most prized hilt, the Armadyl hilt. The three shards of the godsword blade, Zamorakian spear, Saradomin sword, Steam battlestaff, Dragon boots, Armadyl armour, and Bandos armour are all items that can only be obtained in the God Wars Dungeon, which makes the God Wars Dungeon truly unique. Minions Note: Neither the Salve amulet nor Crumble Undead spell work on the Spiritual minions within the dungeon. Zamorak * Imp (7) * Icefiend (18) * Pyrefiend (48) * Vampire (77) * Bloodveld (81) * Werewolf (93) * Spiritual warrior (115) * Spiritual mage (120-122) * Spiritual ranger (121) * Hellhound (127) * Gorak (149) Saradomin * Knight of Saradomin (101-103) * Saradomin priest (113) * Spiritual warrior (125) * Spiritual mage (120) * Spiritual ranger (122) Armadyl * Aviansie (69-148) * Spiritual warrior (122) * Spiritual mage (123) * Spiritual ranger (127) Bandos * Goblin (12-17) * Ogre (58) * Jogre (58) * Cyclops (81) * Ork (107) * Spiritual warrior (115) * Spiritual mage (121) * Spiritual ranger (134) * Hobgoblin (41-47) Records The God Wars Dungeon currently holds many records: * Highest level range of any dungeon - There is a 643-level range for the entire dungeon, the lowest level being a level 7 Imp, and the highest level being the level 650, K'ril Tsutsaroth. * Most unique drops in an area - The four Godsword hilts, the three shards of the godsword blade, Zamorakian spear, Saradomin sword, Steam battlestaff, Dragon boots, Armadyl armour, and Bandos armour can only be obtained in the God Wars Dungeon. * Most unique monsters in an area - The 4 Commanders and their bodyguards, the Aviansies, Orks (except for revenant orks and orks seen in Zanaris however these cannot be attacked, only examined), Spiritual rangers, Spiritual warriors, Spiritual mages, Saradomin priests, and several others can only be killed in the God Wars Dungeon. * Most dangerous place on ''RuneScape'' - The God Wars Dungeon is known as the most dangerous place in RuneScape (according to Jagex). Armies of Gielinor In the Runescape based strategy game "Armies of Gielinor". The god wars dungeon is one of the levels which can be played in the Guthix campaign. In this level you have the control over Guthix' army and you must defeat the Saradomin, Armadyl, Bandos and Zamorak armies. Also, you start where the unopenable door is, so it might be a Guthix dungeon. Trivia " seen on the ground.]] is south of the entrance.]] *If players deal at least 1 point of damage to a monster in the dungeon, the monster's drops and killcount will go to the player if it is killed by other NPCs, unless another player manages to hit it for more damage. Slayer XP will sometimes be split between the player and another NPC, if the other NPC hits more damage or gets the last hit. *In Bandos' part of the main dungeon north-west of the entrance, there is a frozen ork that appears to be shoulder-tackling a frozen man. The word "noob" can be seen on the floor just below the man. The man is at "default player appearance" as commonly used by macro-ers. *After the Mobilising Armies update on 8 July 2009, it is now possible to cross the bridge to Zamorak's Fortress with a familiar out . *As of 17 March 2009, Saradomin owls and Zamorak hawks will prevent warriors who follow said gods from attacking you. *You can't get random events in the Dungeon, except when you're near the Frozen Door. *The song 'Armadyl Alliance' is unlocked just before the gap to Armadyl's Eyrie, so 70 Ranged is not needed to unlock it. *Players who die or leave the dungeon receive the message "The power of all those you slew in the dungeon drains from your body." *Until 10 June 2009, Saradomin Encampment was the largest boss room in God Wars Dungeon. To stabilise the benefit from the running upgrade, Jagex made the room about half the size, making the boss one of the hardest to solo in God Wars Dungeon. * There appears to be a frozen clone of Tstanon Karlak two statues down from the statue of the ork and the human listed above. * There is a frozen person who appears to be wielding a Dragon hatchet to the south of the entrance. *If you use the Orb of Oculus to see in Saradomin's Encampment you can see a frozen wasteland. *While within the dungeon, the rope to escape is on the south side of the 'Big Hole', whereas above ground the rope is tied to a rock on the west side. *"Players lighting rows of fires" might be a reference to players powertraining firemaking. *The battling in the main chamber can be entertaining to watch, if you are at a position where monsters don't attack you, or you have god-related protection. *In Zilyana's chamber, players can see an inaccessible watery area. This was originally thought to be a future expansion to the god wars dungeon, however it was later revealed that it is an abandoned area that was originally intended for an underwater passage to Zamorak's Fortress which was replaced by the current swim across the river due to time constraints. Note *The Dwarven Multi Cannon cannot be taken into the God Wars dungeon. References the dwarven cannon can be taken into god wars as it updated on 26 may * RuneScape Game Guide ** The God Wars Dungeon - Introduction ** God Wars Dungeon FAQ de:Verlies der Götterkriege Category:Dungeons Category:Locations Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen